


A Witch In Middle Earth

by PanduhBabyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just Some Manips, Plot Bunny, Plunnies in the form of manips, ficspiration, i can't write, plunnie, plunnies up for grabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form. Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Legolas Greenleaf, Hermione Granger/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Kudos: 24





	A Witch In Middle Earth

Hermione Granger saves like.. everyone. OR The one in which Hermione ruins the movie. 

* * *

Through dreams, they knew each other before they ever met. 

* * *

"Please allow me, Your Majesty, to heal you as I am able.

May I at least bring you relief, if not make you whole once more."

"You offered me healing. I offer you knowledge. Stay."

* * *

She saw, as she ran, an apparition of sorts. It seemed to delay her pursuers. 

It gave her time to run through the gate, before it disappeared completely.

She knew not where it lead, but there was nothing left in this world for her. 

I love crossovers no matter how unrealistic.

I understand it would never happen...

That doesn't mean I don't think it should. :D 


End file.
